1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hose connection means for connecting the internal plumbing of a machine to an external source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many domestic appliances fluids must be supplied to and delivered from the interior of the machine cabinet. In the washing machine art, for example, hoses which extend through apertures formed in the wall panels of the machines are employed to supply water into the machine and to circulate and drain the laundry liquid. Often in the prior art, the hoses themselves have been extended through the wall panel, exposing them to rubbing and wear on the edges of the panel aperture. Hose connectors have been employed, whereby an interior hose is attached to a connector at the factory and an exterior hose can be attached to the connector entirely from outside the cabinet for installation of the appliance in the field.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,054, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, shows both straight and angled hose connectors for mounting through the back panel of an automatic washer, wherein the body of each connector includes a rim and shoulder arrangement and a resilient locking arm which cooperate to lock the connector in its installed position on the back panel of the machine.